ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fozzie's New Act
As the show starts, Kiva and Kermit enters the show for the introductions. Kermit: Welcome. And what a show we have for you tonight. How would you like to see 4,000 woodpeckers performing an aerial ballet while 87 gorillas and two dozen elephants do the dance of the sugar plum fairy? Well, forget it. Because instead, we've got Joel Grey as a guest star. Which, in a way, is like having all the excitement of everything I mentioned without having to clean up afterwards. Kiva: That's true, Kermit. Plus, we also have Timon and Pumbaa here as well and they'll be doing a duo act for you guys. So, we have a good time here for tonight. Kermit: But right now, let's get things rolling on the Muppet Show, where we have "Comedy Tonight". - Both Kermit and Kiva went backstage for the first act to show. Ratchet: Joel Grey, huh? Kiva: Yeah. He's good with an accent too. Ratchet: Huh.. Say, what's Timon and Pumbaa going to do tonight? Kiva: Well, there's this song they are most known for- 'Hakuna Matata'. Ratchet: Oh, yeah.. Got it. Kiva: Anyway, it's hard to get those two together again with this new fight going on. Fozzie: Fight, fight.. I once fight a guy who is so big, my manager threw in the towel and I won. Kiva: Hey, Fozzie. Whatcha doing? Fozzie: Oh, it's my new act. Jokes on any subject. Ratchet: There's something fishy going on here.. Fozzie: Fish.. I once had a chowder with honey, but the chef brought me a chowder bowl with fish. Kiva: Gosh, Fozzie. That's amazing. Ratchet: Fozzie, I think you need to save that skit for the act tonight. Fozzie: Act.. I knew an act that so slick, I slipped my foot through the wet floor. Ratchet: Are you listening to me? Kiva: I'm sure Fozzie understands. Besides, he's just practicing. Ratchet: Well, he better not overdo it. Kiva: I know. Last time that happened, everyone almost went crazy. Ratchet: Really? When was that? Kiva: Well, I would say about the...Swan Lake incident. Ratchet: Couldn't let that go, can you? Kiva: How can I? We all know what and who to blame. Ratchet: But the past stays where it is. Kiva: Yeah, you're right. Fozzie: Right.. I nearly forgot to turn right so badly, I almost missed my exit. Ratchet: Okay, Fozzie. That's enough. Kiva: Don't worry. We can focus on the show tonight. Ratchet: Alright then. Kiva: Anyway, I better check on Timon before- Timon: You call this a snack!? Where's the bugs I asked for!? Ratchet: Oh, boy... Kiva: Timon? What's going on up there? - Timon got out of the dressing room. Timon: That lady sent me the wrong snack. I asked for bugs, but she handed me cheese and crackers! Ratchet: Timon, you do realized that the pest control came here last week? Timon: Now you tell me... Kiva: Anyway, I have scheduled an act with both you and Pumbaa for a song tonight. Timon: What!? That fat pig won't make the cut! Ratchet: This is seriously getting out hand. What started the break-up? Timon: Well, it has to do with him being 'always right'. Right my tail.. Kiva: Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Ratchet: If you can't take the heat, get out. Timon: Wait.. What's that mean? Kiva: It means if this friendship gets out of hand, which it already does, then you have become your own worst enemy. Timon: Hey, hey! Whoa!! I didn't say anything about that. Ratchet: Then apologize. It's for your own good. Timon: But what about the act I'm preparing for? Kiva: Like that magic act you tried to do? Forget it! Timon: You're right about one thing. Magic didn't work out like it should be.. Ratchet: Don't remind me.. Kiva: Anyway, I would apologize to Pumbaa if I were you. - Timon walked back to the dressing room, crying. Ratchet: I..think we may have overdone it a little. Kiva: Crud... At this rate, the audience will start booing at Timon and Pumbaa again, like at the House of Mouse.. Ratchet: Look, why don't we get them back together again like last time? Kiva: I like the idea, but it's not going to be easy, Ratchet. Ratchet: Yeah. This is the Muppet Show, not the House of Mouse. We need someone with reason.. Kiva: Reia! Ratchet: Huh.. Good thinking. Where is she now? Kiva: Well, I think she is in starship for repairs. Ratchet: Oh, right. - Suddenly, there's a knock on the backstage door. Kermit: Can someone get the door, please? Kiva: I'll get it. - Kiva opened the door, revealed to be Reia in person. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey, sis. I need to speak with Ratchet right away. Ratchet: What's up? Reia: The starship's right engine loosed some sparks. I did what I can before that part came loose. Ratchet: Well, Clank. Looks like we have to repair the starship before it crash. - Ratchet and Clank teleported to the starship, leaving Kiva with Reia. Reia: Is there something you want to tell me? Kiva: Well, Timon and Pumbaa. They came as guest stars, but they broke apart again. Reia: I see.. Well, let me handle with Pumbaa, okay? Kiva: Alright. Guess I have to deal with Timon, huh? Reia: Yeah. If I helped them on my own, they'll start a fight. That's why we have to be smart. Kiva: Okay, I understand. - The two split to help both Timon and Pumbaa separately. Meanwhile, in the backstage... Category:Scenes - Muppets